Ripples of a Malestrom
by Forgotenkey
Summary: What happens when a few small things change. a great many things as Naruto and Hinata will find out. an alternate path in witch Naruto and Hinata are on the same team and Kakashi is a better teacher to his team. rated M for later adult content and combat
1. Chapter 1

Ripples of the maelstrom

I don't own Naruto or any other character from the series, if I did I would have money and fangirls

* * *

It was the dead of night, huddled around a crying infant were three silver haired men. One in black battle armor and with his advanced age showing was holding the sleeping child, the youngest wore a black half mask and green vest, with his forehead protector over his left eye. The third had a main of spiked silver hair that touched the ground. He wore a horned forehead protector mesh under a red vest and old style sandals and had red tribal tattoos under his eyes. They were in an office overlooking a city they could still see the smoke rising from the wreckage. The eldest one was first to speak. " Jiraiya, you are his godfather, " he looked at the larger man "will you be able to raise him?"

The large man sighed, "I have to much on my plate as it is, we still don't know for sure who caused the Kyuubi to attack, we need to find that out and its not safe for me to keep a child with me."

The old man looked at the young cyclops "and you Kakashi?" The young man rubbed his masked chin thoughtfully. " To be honest, I don't think I am capable of raising him properly. His father was a good friend but, there is a reason I have never had children of my own."

The old man gave a heavy sigh. "Gentlemen we have two options. Minato wanted his son to be seen as a hero, as of right now no one knows anything other than he is dead. We can either tell the people that this child, Naruto, is the jailer of the kyuubi and tell them of his wish for him to be seen as a hero. Or we can hide that fact"

Jiraiya had a thoughtful look on his face, and Kakashi was impassive, Jiraiya was the one to speak. "I would honor Minato's wish. Though I think they boy should have as normal a childhood as possible. He deserves that much, the beast will provably come to haunt him some day." Kakashi nodded. "I agree that my teachers wish should be honored but I'm not sure how much I trust the people to honor it. I say we reveal that the Kyuubi is sealed but not who its in, we can judge peoples reactions from there. I know I'm not able to raise him properly but I am capable to make sure he stays safe until he can protect him self. Its least I can do to honor Minato's memory."

There was a knock on the door. The old man gave a quick nod to Kakashi and he put on a ceramic dog mask. In a practiced voice the third Hokage, said "Enter."

Coming through the door was a man in a ceramic mask. It looked like a bird. The Hokage nodded "report."

"Sir, there is still a lot of unrest. Many people have died and at a rough estimate we have lost over a third of our main fighting force. There are also rumors that the Kyuubi has not died but been sealed. We are doing our best to suppress those rumors but they have already spread to the civilian population. Most of the shinobi are indifferent and confident in the Fourths skills, the civilians are in a state of panic demanding the demon be finished off before it can overtake its vessel" the masked man bowed and waited for orders.

The Hokage sighed deeply. "dog I think I will take you up on your offer to protect the boy. Bird spread the word to have everyone gather in front of the tower so I may address them and this issue."

The bird masked man bowed and exited closing the doors behind him. Kakashi sighed, "I would bet A rank pay that it was the Uchiha that spread it. The Hyuuga know when to keep there mouths shut."

Jiraiya nodded. "well all we can do now is break the news and hope we can keep him safe."

Several minutes later the Third Hokage stood at the top of the Hokage tower flanked by Jiraiya and a dog masked Anbu. He steeled himself for the speech to come. "People of Konoha. I am here to tell you all we know of the events that happened tonight. First of all, The Kyuubi attacked the village for reasons we have yet to figure out. Second Minato Namikaze our beloved Fourth Hokage died saving the village from the Kyuubi. Third he created a Jinjuriki out of this boy. This child is the only thing holding the Kyuubi at bay. Treat him like the hero he is. Show him kindness as he has no family. We have lost a good portion of our fighting forces, But we must not slow in our operations we can not show any weakness. Now go off and sleep we must rebuild what has been destroyed and take care of our loved ones."

He turned from the crowed, it was equal parts rage and cheering, and entered the tower followed by Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Jiraiya before you leave I want you to find an orphanage that will treat him well, Kakashi you know what to do with anyone that attempts to harm the boy."

* * *

Six years later...

Naruto was sitting on his swing like usual during recess. Most people didn't talk to him, it made him sad but he knew he had old man Hokage and the dog masked man there to help him if he needed it. He just wished he wasn't special, the old man said one day when he would tell Naruto why he was special but until then he would have to wait. He knew he was different, all the villagers didn't like him but most of the ninjas were ok. They tended to not openly insult him and never tried to beat him. So he watched the other children playing. And he saw something he didn't like. There was a girl about his age surrounded by other kids teasing her. She had long indigo hair and pail eyes. He was used to being teased and made fun of, heck he even did stupid things so people would pay attention to him but that was just plane uncalled for. He got up off his swing and marched over there.

"Hey you guys!" the assembled crowd turned to face him. Some of them cracked their knuckles he stood his ground firmly "Leave her alone she hasn't done anything to you.!" he shook his fist at them. The crowd of bullies dog-piled him He saw this coming and shouted "I Regret Nothing!" and disappeared under the wave of bodies and fists. Several kids joined in a circle chanting "Fight!Fight!Fight!" after a minute a teacher with a scar across his nose came out and broke up the scuffle "all of you inside now recess is over."

He shook his head and gathered Narutos unconscious form. "come on then time for you to go to the nurses." Naruto woke up on the way, "teacher, is the girl ok?" "Witch one Naruto?" "the one with the funny eyes and long hair, they were picking on her so I tried to help"

The teacher patted Naruto on the head "so that's what that was all about, yes she is ok they only beat up on you. If you want I can let her out of class to visit you." Naruto looked at the floor, "only if she wants to,"

* * *

several minutes later Naruto was in the nurses office waiting for her to let him go back to class, sure he had several lumps on his head and was sore but it was hard enough to keep up as it is, he looked around the room impatiently when the girl he defended nervously walked in her eyes were on the floor and she was pressing the tips of her fingers together. He didn't know what to do, this was the first time someone came to find him that wasn't hunting him or told to. She saw him and blushed, she slowly walked over, "H, hi. m,my n,name is Hinata." Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto. I'm glad I helped, you people shouldn't be so mean about stuff. If you want maybe we could be friends." she blushed a bit and fainted. Naruto put her up on the couch next to him and waited for the nurse to yell at him. He was always to blame when something happened. Not that it bothered him much, maybe he really could be friends with this girl.

Hinata woke up to see Naruto siting next to her being scolded by the nurse. She sighed, "Miss," she looked at the floor, "I'm ssory to bbe a bbother, I'll go now" as she got up to leave Naruto said "I'll see you back at class, ok?" Hinata simply nodded at him and fled the room. Naruto waited until school was let out to try and talk to her again.

* * *

"Hinata, would you like to play with me, old man Hokage was going to take me out to the park today but I don't think he would mind if you came with us" He smiled brightly at her hoping she would accept the invitation. Hinata looked at him thoughtfully, _he was nice to me, it couldn't hurt. _ Not trusting her voice she simply nodded. Naruto showed her the way to the park where the Hokage always met him and sure enough he was waiting at the usual bench. He smiled warmly. "hello Naruto, who is your pretty friend.?"

Hinata bowed to him and said "Mmy nname is Hinata sir" she blushed in embarrassment. He smiled again, "now now, no need to be so nervous I am glad to see Naruto is finally making some friends. I am sure if you spend more time with him you will become less shy. You are in the academy yes?" she nodded "then I think you will benefit from working with Naruto on an extra credit activity that he and I have worked out. You see everyone must always keep there skills sharp. Some people frown on the pranks that Naruto pulls but I quite enjoy them, keeps everyone guessing and alert like they should be. I would like you to help Naruto with his next prank." Hinata paled. _The Hokage wanted her to participate in an act of delinquency, what would father think, but then again he is head of the village. It was almost an order_. Naruto was smileing at her with pure joy and care on his face. That was what sealed it, she couldn't help but be happy when looking at him like that, like he was sunshine incarnate.

She nodded in acceptance. The Hokage smiled at them both, "now since you have a new recruit aboard Naruto I'll pick an easier target for tonight. Things have been far to peaceful around the academy these days I think they could use a reminder that there job is not a retirement. I will leave the full details up to you two but do make it interesting." He patted Naruto on the head and handed him a coupon. Stretching his old limbs he got up "I must be back to work now the paperwork never ends" He smiled back at the two children as he walked back to the tower.

Naruto dragged Hinata to Ichirakus ramen stand. There they used the coupon for free dinner and conspired, well Naruto conspired and Hinata nodded a good amount. They decided on planting balloons filled with sneezing powder in the teachers chairs. How Naruto had that much experience with itching powder Hinata did not want to know, he told her to meet him near the academy just after dark. She nodded in agrement.

* * *

Later that night. Naruto met up with Hinata at the designated place and time and handed her three balloons. He lead the way into the academy and picked the lock on the door. He pulled out two kuni and handed one to Hinata, he showed her how to slit the seat and insert the balloon into a chair using Iruka's chair, he motioned for her to go one way down the hall and he went the other, they armed each of the six teachers chairs that night and re-locked the door. Naruto shook Hinata's hand and said "good job the hard part is not being to obvious about being involved when we see it go off, people will suspect me because I do this all the time you should be fine, just act natural and enjoy the show" he gave her a big smile before they separated. She hurried home so she wasn't past curfew. When she got to her room she drooped onto her bed and smiled widely. _I cant believe I actually did it, that was so much excitement. It was like doing a real mission. I can't wait to do it again. _With that thought she drifted off to sleep

* * *

Authors note,

well hope that was a decent starting chapter. This is the precursor story to A Darkened Fate, knowing the story on that one doesn't change anything for this one though. Not sure how long we will spend in the academy days but that will all depend on weather or not my muse strikes me. Feel free to comment or criticize


	2. Chapter 2

Center of the storm

Disclaimer no jutsu, wish i owned it but i don't

* * *

Iruka walked into the classroom and surveyed the mass of unruly children in front of him. He did a double take seeing that Naruto was already in his seat, _odd, Naruto is never here before he has to be._ He immediately scanned the room for anything out of place, _eraser where I left it, check, windows closed, check, chair parked under desk, half check, gotcha._ Iruka locked eyes with Naruto for a second. "Class settle down. I have a pop quiz for you all," He smiled when they all groaned, well every accept Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke. "Oh come on guys its just a basic one, the first one to get this right gets to pick there sparing partner" he waited a moment for everyone to settle down. "Now who can tell me how to find a trap that is waiting for you?"

Several children raised there hands, Iruka pointed to a taller boy with a puppy on his head, "Kiba go ahead." the boy gave a feral smile. "that's easy you just look for things that are out of place, especially in your home territory. Like if there's a smell there that wasn't before or the path is to easy to follow."

Iruka smiled. "good job Kiba." He drew and threw a kuni in the blink of an eye landing it solidly in the center of his chair. A massive puff of white powder covered the chair and desk. Most of the class was dumbstruck unable to follow the movement of him drawing and throwing. those that could were staring suspiciously at the cloud. Coming from down the halls was the sound of yelling and sneezing. As well as a good deal of laughter. "Next question class, and this is worth a lot what gave away to me that my chair was trapped?" Two hands were raised, one belonged to a raven haired boy and the other to a pink haired girl. Iruka pointed to the girl, "Sakura go ahead" She smiled sweetly. "you saw that something was slightly out of order when you walked in, I saw you checking all the places Naruto normally pranks and you saw the chair got moved since you left, I think what tipped you off is he was in class early today and the Anbu haven't come to collect him yet." she smiled proudly.

Iruka sighed, "mostly right, I'll admit that I am suspicious of Naruto but what else dose this teach us?"

Again the raven haired boy raised his hand "sasuke go ahead" the boy stood and stated "We must always be aware of our surroundings because in our line of work anything can happen at any time, and If we notice something out of place we should tell a superior when we do so they can address the problem" he sat down with a smirk. "correct. Now can anyone give me proof as to who did this?" none of the students seemed to have an answer though Hinata seemed to hide behind her desk more than usual. "well in that case lets get on with our lesson. Today were going to talk about the basics on chakra"

Later at recess. Naruto was on his swing watching the playground. He smiled when he saw Hinata walking over to him, "Hi Hinata" he waved and smiled brightly. On her way over Sasuke joined her, she shrank in on herself a bit and kept walking to Naruto. He offered her the swing and she nodded sitting down. Sasuke looked at them both and said "How did you manage that one dope? We all know you did it but your grades say your an idiot." Naruto gave him a smile. "Hey not my fault people can't see how smart I am. Sides, no-one has any proof or Anbu wold be here. That or the ninja police"

Sasuke bristled at that "on second thought I've got to be wrong there's no way someone like you could out smart my dad and all the other officers." he huffed and stormed off into the playground. Hinata giggled. Naurto turned to her "don't worry it gets easier the more you do it, just think of it like extra training and early missions."

She blushed and nodded, _how can he be so confident, were the same age but he acts so much older, I wonder if well be on the same team._ She smiled and he took the chance to start telling her all about some of his best pranks so far, Iruka watched from the sidelines, and smiled _this can only be good for them both. Ill have to try and encourage them to hang around each other more often. Shes smart enough but needs some confidence and he needs more help than I can give him __in the coming years to pass, maybe she can get him to focus._

And so the pattern continued for several months Naruto and Hinata would play after school in the park and once a week or so the Hokage would tell them its time to stir things up a bit, with each "mission" Hinata became more confident and her stutter slowly faded unless she was severely stressed. As things got more complicated in there academic studies Hinata helped Naruto on the more complex subjects and writing, they became close friends. By the end of the year they were back to the grand pranks Naruto had been famous for, now even the most powerful clans were on guard to catch the deviants. So far none of them had been caught. It was one night in the Uchiha district Naruto and Hinata were on another "mission" for there Hokage. He had told them to do something impressive to commemorate a full year of partnership so Naruto cooked up the idea of spraying half the Uchiha district with a plant combination he found that would stink like rotten eggs when the sun shined on it, so there they were taking a short rest at one of the Uchiha training fields when a shadow creeped out of the bushes, well more crawled out,

Sasuke crawled out of the bush _Ha I knew they where up to something they know there not supposed to be out here at this hour ill bring them to dad. _ He smiled to himself, a good plan over all, they were slower than him and not as good at taijutsu not to mention he had mastered the grand fireball technique.

"HEY." Naruto and Hinata jumped at the shout and got ready to run, "stop right there you two got caught now just come with me, you know non Uchiha cant be here at night." Naruto sighed, "fine well come along, since you'll provably tattle any ways"

It was strangely quiet as the three walked down the street towards the center of the district, like the crickets were afraid to make a noise and the wind dared not tell its tail of cold. All three shivered as the felt a presence behind them they broke out into a run as fast as there legs could carry them Sasuke ended up in the lead and went strait for his house, as they burst through the door they all stared in horror at what they saw,

Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had a sword through his fathers chest, his gaze fell on the three children dumbstruck before him. "How unfortunate," His eyes when from coal black to a blood red and the three tomoe of his sharingan spun lazily, they began to spin faster in a mesmerizing fashion so fast the began to bleed together like a sharp pinwheel, he met the gaze of all three, "this is not for any of your eyes" he said quietly and they all dropped to the floor unconscious. A figure in a spiral mask doped down from the roof, "How cute, I expected differently but no mater we must be going before the Anbu pick up our trail" they both disappeared in a flash of warped space.

* * *

Hinata awoke in the hospital, _why am I here, _a stray though passed through her head _The roots are rotten, _she shook herself and looked around, on the bed next to her was Naruto sleeping, and next to him was Sasuke. And on the other side of the door she could see a black figure. It troubled her she couldn't remember more than she was supposed to be pranking the Uchihas with Naruto.

Naruto was confused, he woke up in some strange sewers, and he couldn't remember how he got here or what he was doing, so he wandered he couldn't begin to know for how long. Just following the flow of the warm water, it seemed like hours maybe even days, it felt like he was getting somewhere he turned a corner and stumbled back in surprise. He woke up in the hospital panting with Hinata looking over at him concerned. The only thing he could remember were red eyes massive teeth and a stray thought _The hawk has snake eggs_, He shook his head and smiled at Hinata.

Sasuke slowly woke up, his head hurt like he was hit by a log. _Ugh, hospital why am I hear, did I get hurt training,?. _ A stray thought went through his head, _it didn't end at the valley. _

There was a knocking on the door, and the Hokage walked into the room flanked by a bird and a dog masked Anbu. He looked sadly at each child, "how are you all feeling?" they all looked around confused, he sighed, "very well, you all have been unconscious for a full week. You were found outside the Uchiha district under a very powerful genjutsu, do you remember anything that happened to you before that?" all three shook there heads, Naruto cocked his head to the side, "what dose "the hawk has snakes eggs" mean old man, its the first thing I thought of after I woke up, well that and a really creepy pair of eyes with massive teeth." Hinata sighed, "um, I'm n,not really ssure if it means anything.. but what dose "the roots are rotten" mean?" Sasuke went pail for a moment, "Hokage sir, what ended at a valley? And why would it mater if it didn't now?"

The two Anbu disappeared in a flash of leaves and the room felt quitter. The Hokage ruffled Narutos hair and gave a kind look to both Hinata and Sasuke. "It means you have helped us out a great deal, all of you settle down I need to tell you something." he waited until they were as settled as they could be. "what I am going to tell you the rest of the village already knows, Sasuke is the last Uchiha living in Konoha. It turns out there were unknown factions in our city that have acted against the Uchiha specificity murdering all of them. We haven't figured out why only Sasuke was sparred but it appears you two were as well. It looks like Itachi was the one who committed the crime. As far as we could tell it looked like he acted alone. If I had to guess why he spared you Sasuke I don't think he could handle killing his own little brother. Though with the information you three have given us it seems he still has the interest of the village at heart and did not act alone, in fact he may be nothing more than a scape goat for a far darker plan. For now do not think badly of him, think only of that you three are alive, and may be so only because you were together that night." he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and appraise the children's reactions.

Hinata couldn't fully accept all that she heard, it was to world shattering. They survived a massacre by traitors, only because of luck and maybe one had a soft heart, it was to much for her and she feinted.

Naruto was slack-jawed. How could anyone do something like that, why were he and the other two still alive, how could this happen in his home, how can he make sure it never happens again.

Sasuke was absolutly blown away, it couldent be right, the world is all wrong, I'm alone, no not alone but I have no family, my brother is being blamed for this, he couldn't hes not like that I have to restore the good name of the family, I have to get stronger, this can't be real,

The Hokage shook himself as he watched the emotions play across the children's faces. _They are too young to have gone through this, but what is is,_ "you three have been excused from school for the next two months and will be staying here in the hospital until the end of that time, we need to make sure there are no lingering aftereffects of the genjutsu used on you. Don't worry about falling behind, I have a tutor lined up for you three in the coming months and I hope you can recover from this. For now rest and try to be well, I will check in on you as often as I can." with that he went out the door leaving the children to there thoughts.

Kakashi sighed as the Hokage left the room, he looked at the three that he would be responsible for guarding from any threats and tutoring for the next two months or more depending on the threat level to them. _Well at least its better than risking my neck going after Itachi or worse. On the up side I can give them a few advantages all things considered they could use a break. _He smiled a one eyed smile behind his mask, and every one passing the door shiverd.

* * *

Authers note,

well I managed to get out another chapter, sorry its been forever but for the last month I have been without regular internet and still lack it, I recently moved to a new location and its been crazy on a good day, well hope this was decent quality and didn't have to many plot holes, any way let me know what you all think


	3. Chapter 3

Dark clouds

Disclamer no jutsu

* * *

Once again three of Konoha's most powerful men gather in the hokages office. Kakashi leans lazily against the wall reading an orange book, Jiraiya was writing on a note pad and The Third was taking a long drag from his pipe, he was the first to speak.

"We all know why I called this meeting. Root has overstepped its bounds once again it is time they are dealt with. As well as the chance the Madara didn't die at the valley of the end. Jiraiya you have choice on witch of the two you want to investigate, and I want recommendations on who I can trust for the other."

The large man sighed. "I think its best to make sure Madara is dead. Hes the best example of what can go wrong with to much power, hes also to much of a wild card. Danzo on the other hand we know his goal we just don't know exactly how deep his organization goes. I think the best task force you can set up would be Anko, Ibiki, and Gai. They are without a doubt among the most loyal and powerful ninja we have at this time. Kakashi goes without saying but we need to make sure that the kids are safe."

Kakashi put down his book at this point and straightened up a bit "On that note sir, I am happy to accept responsibility for guarding them most of the time and teaching them but I would like to ask your permission to teach them some above academy skills"

The Third raised an eyebrow. "exactly what skills would you try and teach them Kakashi, they are still young and only Naruto is likely to have strong reserves,"

Kakashi smiled his one eyed smile. "nothing to special. I was planing on teaching Sasuke the importance of friends and allies with a few tips on using his brain instead of his sharingan, Naruto some better control techniques, Hinata some advanced control techniques that will also build her reserves and all of them some minor sealing, like storage seals and if they behave well enough exploding tags."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Ha, sounds like your trying to shape your ideal future team Kakashi. Can't say I really blame you though, Konoha's two most powerful eye bloodlines, and the fourths legacy. I can see a lot of potential as long as you don't break them. Don't forget to keep an eye on them to see if there are any unexpected aftereffects of the genjutsu. Iv never seen anything with that kind of power outside of seals before."

The Third nodded, "all things considered I give full approval for anything other than explosives of any kind, they are in the hospital and I don't want them getting themselves or others hurt. Though most wait until the last year of the academy to pick there team, you are dismissed for the time being remember this is a regular mission not an Anbu "

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a flurry of leaves. Jiraiya looked to the Third, "I should probably be off to hunt down that info, good luck old pall, and don't beat yourself up over how things are, all we can change is the future." He smiled and jumped out the window, The Third sighed and put in a call for his new headache having Anko and Gai in the same room is never good for anyones mental health,

* * *

Sasuke was glaring at the wall, Naruto was looking with concern at Hinata and Hinata was still unconscious. Kakashi guessed that the no doctors had visited since he left to speak with the Hokage, he smiled, _well time for introductions I guess, _ he pushed open the door and walked in reading his little orange book, Sasuke shifted his glare to him, Naruto gave him a glance and Hinata stayed passed out.

Kakashi gave them an eye smile, "Hello children, My name is Hatate Kakashi, for the next two months I will be your teacher," he pocketed his book "Now to properly teach each of you both individually and as a small class I need to know a bit more about you personally. We will start by waking up our unconscious member," He preformed a quick set of hand-seals and a small amount of water splashed Hinatas face. She blinked awake staring around in surprised, meeting the smiling gaze of Kakashi.

"well now that that is done lets do some introductions, for now you can call me either teacher or Kakashi, I expect you all to be good students, Now your turn, name, some interests, some dislikes and at least one goal you have. Sasuke you start"

The raven haired boy nods, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like training, I dislike people talking bad about my clan and my goal is to restore the Uchiha name to what it should be." Kakashi nodded and pointed to Naruto

"My name is Uzimaki Naruto, I like training, and my friends" he looked at Hinata and smiled, "I dislike those that look down on others and my goal is to help and protect my friends." Kakashi nodded and pointed to Hinata

She pushed her fingers against each-other, "M-my Name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like people that don't give up, cooking and calligraphy, I dislike people that hurt others for no good reason, and my goal is to become a good ninja." Kakashi nodded,

"Now that that is out of the way I'm going to be plain about this, my first impression of you three is that you have some potential. In addition to the regular basics, I am going to teach you some things that will be good to know and help you excel as ninja in general. There are two things that make someone a great ninja, first is to know your weaknesses and second is to know your strengths, now witch of you can tell me why those two qualities make for an excellent ninja?"

Sasuke and Hinata raised there hands, Kakashi pointed at Sasuke, "If you know your strengths you can make them stronger and learn things that compliment them, if you know your weaknesses you can learn how to make them less of a weakness."

Kakashi nodded "good answer, now Hinata was your answer and different?" She nodded, and he gestured for her to speak, "W-well, in addition to making yourself stronger it lets you see those same strengths and weaknesses in others to exploit them in battle, social situations or trade, but it also lets you work with others as a team by knowing your part in it" Kakashi nodded "Very good Hinata, and that brings us to another skill to learn, looking underneath the underneath. In our wold it is very rare for anything to be just what it looks like, we live in the shadows and deception is our best weapon."

"while you are young most people will underestimate you, in some peoples cases that is actually true most genin and academy students aren't a real threat to most ninja, mostly because they don't take things seriously. That's why they are mostly sent on D-rank missions, those are the lowest danger missions available thought they are very necessary to the survival of a village. And since we are not at war with anyone at the moment we like to give our genin some time to still have something of a childhood before they have to take there first life."

"now onto the present, the general way that our teaching day will go is I introduce a concept, we discuss it for a bit, and then I will give you several scenarios that involve it and you try and figure it out. Then I will give you each individual lessons, from your records I have figured out most of each of your current strenght's and weaknesses so the individual lessons will help to cover them, don't be surprised if you end up ahead of the rest of your class, but also don't flaunt it, remember its better that you keep an ace int the hole whenever you can."

Sasuke raised his hand. Kakashi nods, "Why are we quarantined here?, I mean it really confuses me, if we were actually a threat wouldn't we be taken into custody and not allowed to progress as ninja?"

Kakashi's visible face became more serious. "the short answer is we don't know if you are dangerous, in danger or what the over all situation is. The genjutsu you three were under was very very powerful. And it was powerful enough to alter your memories. We don't know what else it did to you so to keep everyone safe here we are."

Sasuke looked away a mix of fear and shame in his eyes, Hinata looked at him with a bit of concern as did Naruto, and Kakashi smiled a tiny bit, Naruto was the one to speak "Hey, Sasuke its ok to ask questions, I mean how else are we supposed to get answers. Some times the answers hurt but its better to be hurt and know why than to not know. But me and Hinata are here for you if you ever wanna talk about stuff, I've never had a family so I can't know what its like for you, but I would like to be your friend," He smiled, not his normal foxy grin or shinning flash but a real smile the same kind he gives Hinata when they play,

Hinata nodded, "just remember one thing for me ok? What ever your father, ancestors and even your brother did you are your own person, only you can decide what you will do. So we just have to get through this and if were honest about everything things will be fine, if there are lasting effects of the genjutsu I'm sure that there are people out there somewhere that can help us" she gave him a small smile.

Sasuke was surprised _, what the hell?_ He had expected people to try and be nicer to him because that's what you do when people lose friends or family, but he never expected genuine compassion and offer of companionship, but more so he can't understand how he knows that they aren't lying. That is the most confusing thing people shouldn't be able to understand each-other this much. _Maybe they can actually be friends. _He smiled just a tiny one, "Thanks, I appreciate it"

Kakashi smiled "ok kids now that we have that out of the way our first lesson is history and why its important." He tossed them each a scroll, "Now which of you can tell me why its important to know your history?"

Hinata and Sasuke raised there hands Kakashi pointed to Hinata " well, if you know the what has happened you can see how and why it went the way it did so you can either do it the same way and the same results or try new ways to get different results. It also gives a sense of purpose and pride to know what your ancestors went through." Kakashi nodded "Sasuke was your answer and different,?" Sasuke shook his head, "well in that case you each get to open your scrolls and I want you to read them very carefully you may not exchange scrolls but you may exchange information. The goal of this is for you three to figure out as a group what is happening, where its happening and why its happening, all of that information is there in the scrolls so get to work kids."

"I'm going to be back in a while with dinner you all get desert if you succeed, and only rice and water if you fail good luck kids" he smiled and vanished in a flash of leaves the three children groaned Hinata started reading her scroll and an idea popped into her head, the room had the three beds along one wall, a bathroom door to the side and a round table with four chairs. She went over to the table and motioned for the others to follow she said "Well teacher said we can't exchange the scrolls he didn't say we couldn't look at each others scrolls or set them up next to each-other,"

Kakashi smiled as she marital her troops,

* * *

Authers note.

Well hope this was a good one, feel free to comment or criticize, not sure when the next inspiration will hit me in the head like a brick :)


End file.
